Izzy Volturi
by Daerwyn
Summary: "Dibs," Felix called casually from behind. The start of something beautiful and unique began from that moment onward, I just didn't know what. All I knew was Alice and Edward still felt they had something to say about my life. Starts on Ch. 21 of New Moon. Bella/Felix. ADOPTED BY: Ichigo1027
1. Chapter 1

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

**The new Moon quotes are in italic.**

CHAPTER 1:

_We were in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular florescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. It was warmer here, for which I was grateful. This hall seemed very benign after the gloom of the ghoulish stone sewers._

_Edward didn't seemm to agree with my assessment. He glowered darkly down the long hallway, toward the slight, black shrouded figure at the end, standing by the elevator._

_He pulled me along, and Alice walked on my other side. The heavy door creaked shut behind us, and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding home._

_Jane waited by the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for us. Her expression was apathetic._

_One inside the elevator, the three vampires that belonged to the Volturi relaxed furthur. They threw back their cloaks, letting the hoods fall back on their shoulders. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion- it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Felix's black hair was cropped short, but Demetri's waved to his shoulders. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil. Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale, and nondescript. I cowered in the corner, cringing against Edward. His hands still rubbed against my arm. He never took his eyes off Jane._

_The elevator ride was short; we stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in a cozy groupings, and the glossy ttables held crystal vases full of viberantly colored bouquets. the flowers' smell reminded me of a funeral home._

_In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. I gawked in astonishment at the woman behind it._

_She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. She would have been very pretty in any other company-but not here. Because she was every bit as human as I was. I couldn't comprehend what this human woman was doing here, totally at ease, surrounded by vampires._

_She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said. There was no suprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company. Not Edward, his bare chest glinting dimly in the white lights, or even me, disheveled and comparatively hideous._

_Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed._

_As Felix passed the desk, he winked at Gianna, and she giggled._

_On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of pale boy in a pearly gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, reaching to embrace her. "Jane."_

_"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at us._

_"They send you out for one and you come back with two. . . and a half," he noted, looking at me. "Nice work."_

_She laughed-the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooing._

_"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem in a better mood."_

_"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. I glanced at Edward's hard face, and wondered how his mood could have been darker before._

_Alec chuckled, and examining me as I clung to Edward's side. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, skeptical._

_Edward only smiled, his expression contemputous. Then he froze._

_"Dibs," Felix called casualy from behind._

_Edward turned, a low snarl building up in his smiled- his hand raised, palm up; he curled his fingers twice, inviting Edward forward._

I laughed. "Now, I don't mind, Edward. I think it's kinda sweet that someone called dibs on me and doesn't even know me. Now, what do you call dibs on?" I placed my hand to my mouth, acting like I was whispering. "I won't tell Edward." I then laughed really hard, Edward was growling, Felix was smiling. Alice looked horrified.

"I call dibs on anything." he said, winking. I blushed. "Especially that." He said, pointing to my now beat red face.

"Awe. See, Eddie, doesn't Felix know how to charm a lady." I looked at Edward, and saw he was livid that I was flirtling with someone other than him.

"Who said you were a lady?" felix laughed. "I thought you were something more."

I blushed again, and laughed. "Thanks, but I think Aro, Caius, and Marcus are expecting us. I don't want to become a meal for anyone today, so, let's move." I said, seriously, which caused me to laugh again.

Jane nodded, smiling."I think that would be a good idea, Bella." Hmm, weird, she wasn't glaring and she was smiling, at _me?_ Interesting.

"Lead the way, Jane."I said, smiling. Edward was still glaring at Felix, his crest rumbling from a growl.

"Follow me,"she stated, obviously, who else would we follow?

"Edward, can you let go, you are kinda clingy." I stated, to a frustrated Edward. I mean, Edward is handsome, but Felix is GORGEOUS!

"No, Bella. You are not leaving my side." Edward growled, again.

"You can't make every decision for me. If you sometimes listened to what I said, maybe I would be a vampire by now," Everyone stopped talking, shocked. "but _noooooo_, Bella has to keep her soul, she has stay human, she has to live a normal life. Well, you where that got me? Huh, _Eddie?"_ I sneered his name. He nodded, tightly, once. "It got me nearly hospitalized and sent to therapy. I was nearly forced to live with Renee. That was when I started hanging out with Jake. He started to mend the pieces of my heart together. We built motorcycles, he saved me from LAURENT! Victoria has been hunting me down, or did you forget that when you left me. Did you forget that you killed a sadistic vampire and caused his mate to want to kill me, too? The only reason I jumped that cliff was so I could hear your voice. They were chasing Victoria, and I was bored, waiting for him. I decided to go early, and when I got there, I jumped and saw flamed IN the water. Only after I was on my way home, did I realize that WAS Victoria. She was in the water, ready to kill me. If Jake hadn't pulled me out, I really would've been dead. So, tell me Eddie, what made you _forget_ about Laurent and Victoria?"

Everyone was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say. Then, Felix spoke.

"You left her so that a vampire could kill her?" He shouted.

I laughed. "No, no. He left me, in the middle of the forest, watching me run after him, no doubt, until I collapsed and Sam found me. They had a search party looking for me until like, three in the morning. If Jake and the pack hadn't been there in the meadow, I would've been Laurent's dinner. I would've been dead because I wasn't good for his world." I chuckled darkly, looking at Edward's pained face. "You should read Jake's mind. He would show you everything I went through, just to hear your voice, heck he didn't even know about the voice. I even forgot about you at times." He growled, I continued like it was nothing. "And you know what, when I forgot about you, I was either doing something with Jake, or spending time with the pack. It was the best time of my life. Then, Alice came back after seeing me jump. I came here to rescue your life, and I remembered all the things you did, all the fun I had when you were gone. All the DANGEROUS things I did when you left. It was exciting. Heck, I even talked to my friends after what was months, the first time I remembered talking to them, was January nineteenth. That was the day we met, when I first moved here."

I smirked. "You know what, Jane," I said, turning toward her. She quickly composed her shock into a smile. "I think we should go ahead, I think Eddie-boy here is going to take a while to unfreeze." She laughed with me, and continued walking. Alice right behind me, not saying a word, with a grim expression on her face.

"Here we are." Jane said, after we reached the wooden door that looked as though it was accient.

"Thank you, Jane. This should be interesting." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again. I squirmed out of it. She opened the door and as soon as a dark haired vampire in the center laid eyes on us, he stood up and greeted us.

"Oh, what fun! Bella is alive after all, and you brought Alice." He greeted us.

I decided to play bold, "And you must be Aro. And your brothers, Marcus and Caius, I see. Pleasure to meet you all," Aro looked at me in astonishment. The, what I assumed was the guard, looked taken aback that I spoke to royalty like that.

"Hello, Bella, I have _heard _so much about you. Edward has fascinating memories. Now, Bella, would you mind if I look into your memories?" I didn't know what to do, so I said what I could have.

"I don't mind, Aro," and I grinned. He held out his hand, eager. Once I placed my hand in his, he frowned and his eyes showed amazement.

"I can't read your thoughts, Bella. Interesting. I wonder, Jane, dear, would you like to test your ability?"

"Master, in my defence, I don't want to hurt Bella. She has shown remarkable courage." She stated to Aro, in a whisper. There were gasps. "May I?" She asked, holding out her hand. Aro took it, and grinned.

"Remarkable. She can make a strong one of our kind. So much courage and nobility. Bella, could you explain to me what happened, since I can't see it?"

I nodded. **(This is just a sum of from when Edward left to now, with a little sass) **"Well, Aro, it all started on my eighteenth birthday. You see, I didn't want to celebrate and have a party, nothing to draw attention to myself, everything ends badly. So, I went to the Cullen's house and I opened a present only to get a paper cut. Long story short, Edward pushed me back and I fell on a pile of plates and went through my arm. That sent everyone except Carlisle into a frenzy, and I got stitched up, while the others left for awhile to get away from the blood because they didn't want to hurt me. The days after my party, Edward seemed distant. I thought it was his way off coping, not him trying to break up with me. So, after about a week, he took me for a walk in the forest. We got about two steps in, I know, some walk, right? He told me he didn't love me, didn't want me, and that it would be as if he never existed. I tried to run after him, but he, like, RAN. So, me, being klutzy Bella, tripped and just didn't care enough to get up.

"I fell asleep or something and the next thing I knew, it was like midnight and Sam was carrying me back to my dad and his search party. I don't remember anything that happened five months after that. I was a zombie. My dad threatened to take me to Renee in Jacksonville, but I refused. I went to Port Angeles with Jess and I thought I saw these boys from that night I was in Port Angeles and almost attacked, I assume you know?" he nodded, "Right, so I started walking towards them," Edward growled."And I heard Edward's voice. I thought I was going crazy, which was totallly possible at the time. So, after that, I found some motorcycles and I took them to La Push, which is the Indian Reservation. He helped me fix my broken heart and over time it got better until I almost didn't feel it at all. He rode the motorcycles and I heard his voice again. I saw Sam and his 'gang'" I laughed," jump off the cliff and I thought it was fun, so Jake promised to take me.

"Days after that I wanted to find our meadow, " Edward growled again," But Jake and I couldn't find it. So we just hung out, and then he stopped calling after the movie with Mike." A feral snarl ripped from Edward's chest," Billy said he had mono, yeah, a bunch of crap that was. I set out for the meadow again, and found it. Just as I was about to fall to the ground in agony, Laurent found me, and I was scared to death. There were reports of bear sightings and missing campers or campers dry of blood, and then it clicked. He killed them. I heard Eddie's voice again, and he told me to tell him that the Cullen's visited a lot, so I did. Then, five of those bears, well they weren't bears, they were horse sized wolves. And, you know what, I trusted them. I felt like I knew them. A big russet one looked at me, and I immediately thought, Jake, and then laurent ran away, the wolves chasing him. I ran home and told my dad that the bears were not bears but wolves, and he started to organize a hunt.

"Jake told me he couldn't talk to me anymore, and it was Edward leaving all over again. He visited me one night and told me to remember the story he told me last march. I remembered after having a dream. He was a werewolf, and I drove to La Push the next day and told him I knew. He stayed with me after that, and I met Emily and the rest of the pack. I loved them all like brothers. They _are_ my brothers, I was welcomed right away, well except for Paul, good old Paul, tried to attack me and Jake saved my life, yet again. Yeah, he was the russet wolf from when there was Laurent. He told me Victoria was back and attacking people after they killed Laurent. I was scared, shitless. Sorry for my language, anyway, Jake and his pack would protect the town from vampires and keep a watch on my house because I was the one she wanted, mate for mate, Laurent put it. So, I stayed in La Push for most of the time, and helped Jake in school. One day, I didn't know that Victoria got in the rez, and she killed Harry, she killed him, he died of a heartattack, The wolves chased her into the water where she jumped and they lost her. I was waiting for Jake by the cliffs cuz we were gonna jump that day, and I was impatient, so I jumped and there was a storm so the current was strong and I almost drowned, I heard Edward and saw flames _in _the water. Jake pulled me out and told me Harry died.

" He took me home and opened the door but smelled vampire, so he started to drive, but I saw Carlisle's car and told him to go back. He refused to listen to me, but I forced him to. I walked in and Alice was there. I was so happy. We started talking and she stayed for a couple of days. Then, Jake came and Alice left to hunt. We started talking and he told me he loved me, and was about to kiss me," Edward's eyes bulged," Like you care, you left me. Anyway, the phone rang, and it was Edward asking if Charlie was there. He told him he was at the funeral, and Eddie hung up thinking it was my funeral. He came here, and Alice and I left to get him. And, here we are."

The Volturi were silent. I noticed Jane was crying into Alec's chest. He was holding her and comforting her too quiet for me to hear. I was a relieft to tell someone all of this.

"So, Bella, these wolves, where can we find them." Caius asked.

Oh, no!"They never harmed anyone, they have to keep their kind a secret just like you do yours. They only know about vampires because of their ancestors. Please, don't kill them, they are the only family I have that sees me happy anymore."

"Bella, Bella, who said we were going to kill them. I just need to know so we don't run into them and get ourselves killed, promise!" Caius said, offended.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. They are in La Push. About fifteen minutes from Forks, human speed." I giggled, and Aro smiled, amused.

"Fine, now onto lighter topics, Bella, do you still wish to be one of us?" Aro asked.

I smiled, "More than you could ever possibly believe, Aro."

He clapped like a five year old seeing Christmas for the first time.

"Perfect, now would you like to join our guard, you have touched Jane's heart, and she is the hardest heart to touch of all, no offence, Jane."

"None taken, Master." she smiled.

"Aro, I would be honored to join your guard," I said before Alice could see it, and I heard two growls from behind me...

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	2. Chapter 2

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I looked at Edward and Alice. They were livid.

"Oh, come on! I don't care, I made my decision. You can't stop me. What is done is done." I said to them.

"Bella, dear, when do you wish to be changed?" Caius asked. He seemed to like me.

"Whenever you three wish."

"Very well, would now be okay?"

"That would be perfect, _Master._" I giggled at the name. He chuckled.

"Yes, Bella. Felix, take Bella to her room. You shall change her." I blushed, and that didn't go unnoticed.

He ran up to me, and pulled me behind him. "Thank you so much, Aro, Caius, Marcus. This is great."

"You are very welcome, dear." I heard Aro say before the doors closed. I smiled.

"So, where is my room?" I asked Felix.

"Right next to Jane and Heidi's. They are going to go shopping for you, and you will have a new wardrobe. You are lucky they aren't dragging you shopping there now."

I laughed. "You are really funny, you know that. I thought Emmett was funny, heck even Jake, but you are by far the funniest."

Or, maybe you like him and that is why. You are flirting! What about Edward?

**Edward is my past, and he is a big overprotective jerk.**

"Why thank you, little missy. Now, here is your room. Go ahead, oogle. You have like two minutes."

He pushed open the doors, and my room was black and white with hot pink streaks.

My bed had a black and white bedspread. My pillows were hot pink, and my rug was lime green.

"Who decorated this?" I asked Felix.

"That would be Jane. She likes to decorate spare rooms, and Heidi shops for the stuff."

"Oh, tell her thanks for me. I love it."

He nodded. "will do. Why don't you lay down, and I will change you there."

I nodded and laid down. He came over and gently turned my neck.

"I'm sorry. This will only hurt for a little while." he said, then he bit, but it didn't hurt, it was nice. It felt as though I was falling asleep at the hospital after they gave you anesthesia. I passed out, feeling no pain at all.

Three days, later, or what I thought was three days later, I woke up.

"Well, hello beautiful. I must say, you look beautiful. And, your eyes!" felix sayed. I waited for my blush to come, but it never did.

he handed me a mirror, and the first thing I looked at were my eyes. They were green. Not just green, but they were lime green. It was too much. I would rather have them blue. Then, right before my eyes, they changed blue.

"My eyes. They're blue! Felix, they changed blue when I wanted them blue!" He looked at me, and held my face close to his so he could get a better look. Out faces were inches apart. He smelled like peppermint and oranges. He smelled delicious. I wanted to lean in, but I couldn't. it would seem weird.

"They are beautiful. Can you change your hair color, or just your eyes?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can try." I thought of myself with blonde hair. I opened my eyes and my hair was blond. I didn't like it. I thought, red. It changed to red. A smile broke out across my face.

"Wow! Bella, you can change your appearance."

"Please, Bella is so old. Just call me Izzy from now on. It is fresh, and I think it totally fits me."

"Izzy it is. I love it. And, it's owner it beautiful. Izzy, ever since you walked in, I thought you were beautiful. I feel as though I've known you all my life. Izzy, I love you." He looked concerned. Like I wouldn't return the love.

"Felix, I love you, too. I don't know why, but once I walked through the doors, I felt a connection to you. I think I love you, too."

He smiled. Then, he leaned in and crushed his lips to mine. I kissed back with just as much force.

We broke apart. I smiled.

"Aro wished to see you once you were changed. You should change your clothes though. They are a little, um, bloody."

I looked down, and my right side had a streak of blood on it. "Great!"

I walked to a set of double doors, and opened it, revealing a bathroom with another set of doors next to the shower. I opened those, and saw rows and rows of clothes. "Oh, my, God!" I ran through it at vampire speed and grabbed some gray skinny jeans and a shirt that had a hot pink skull on it with white hearts.

"Gothic, very original." felix approved, smiling when I walked out.

"Just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I can't dress the part. Now, let me fix my hair." I pictured it black, straight, and with a ice blue and purple streak in it. When I opened my eyes that is what I saw. I looked hot!

"Wow, Izzy, very original. Yet, stunningly beautiful." I giggled. I grabbed Felix's arm and began to sing

"Off to see the vampire, the wonderful vampire of Volterra. And all the wonderful things he does, duh duh, duh, da, duh, dah!" I started laughing uncontrolably. Felix just looked at me like I had three heads. Maybe I do. NO, don't think you do. It will happen.

I stopped thinking about it before I looked like that.

We skipped, well I skipped and he walked, arms linked to the throne room. I was awaiting the verdict on the Cullen's and what happened to them.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	3. Chapter 3

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Once we reached the throne room, Felix just opened it, not caring to knock.

"Don't you think you should knock?" I asked, uncertain.

"No, no. This is my home. I don't need to knock to enter the main room."

"Oh," was my famous response.

He laughed, and pulled me into the throne room.

"Bella!" Aro said.

"Please, I prefer Izzy." I said.I loved my new voice.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I saw it was Marcus, handing his hand to Aro. Aro grabbed it, and he looked between Felix and I. His eyes twinkled, but I let it go.

"Bella, how was your change?" Aro asked.

"Great. I didn't feel any pain." I said.

Aro gasped. "What did you feel instead?"

"I felt nothing. I felt, I don't know how to describe it. I felt peaceful."

Aro's eyes shimmered again.

"I was wondering, what happened of Alice and Edward?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Edward has joined us, and Alice has left to tell her family of the news." Caius said.

I nodded, grimly. I didn't want Edward to know of the kiss.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, again, to no one.

"He should be here," the doors burst open," now!" Felix said. He sounded so sad. I wanted to comfort him. Edward ran to me, love and lust in his eyes.

"Bella!" He said. We was still running at me, and I didn't want him near me. I wanted him pushed as far against the wall as possible.

As soon as I thought that, Edward was thrown against the wall farthest away from me. I smirked. Aro looked at me, while Edward looked outraged and hurt. I walked over to Felix.

"I guess the wonderful vampire of Volterra is liking me, huh?" I murmured. He pulled me into a bonecrushing hug. I giggled. Edward growled. I didn't want Edward to have that mind reading gift. As soon as I thought that, Edward shouted.

"I can't hear anyone's thoughts."

I giggled. "That's because when I didn't want you to have it, I took it away. I think that is my gift." I said.

Aro looked at me, "Izzy, think of something you want."

I want Felix to kiss me.

Felix leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. I heard a feral growl, and reluctantly pulled apart. I don't want Edward to make anymore sounds.

The growling stopped. He tried to speak, but couldn't. I laughed.

"Izzy, I believe you have the gift to get anything your heart desires." Aro said.

"Awesome!" I said, throwing my fist in the air.

Felix laughed. I growled playfully at him. I wanted Edward to talk.

"Don't you dare, Bella." I heard Edward say.

"Or, what? Your going to kill me? No, way, in hell. The men in Men In Black are more dangerous than you!"

Felix was howling with laughter. I smirked.

"I thought so, Edward. Now, leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you." I said.

I turned to my masters. They were laughing freely.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	4. Chapter 4

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Once their laughter subsided, they addressed me personally.

"Marcus has seen a very interesting relationship between you and Felix." Aro said to me. I wanted Edward to have his mindreading ability. He sighed in relief.

"And what did you see, masters." I said, smiling.

"It seems Marcus sees a very strong relationship between you two. Almost that of two people that have been married for years."

I smiled. "I take that as a good thing, then."

"Yes, I believe that you and Felix are soul mates."

I gasped and looked at Felix. "So that explains why I thought I knew him for years."

Aro nodded. "I think so."

"So, back to your gift. Izzy, that is extremely powerful."

I shrugged. "It can be really annoying, I almost thought of having three heads, and I had to say no, I don't want that, otherwise, well, you know."

Aro was chuckling. Marcus and Caius were smiling.

"Do you feel thirsty?"

I want to feel full, I thought.

"No, I feel full. I think I just covered that with my gift. I don't think I'll ever have to feed again. Oh, wait a second."

I want a group of fake humans with real blood to appear. Sure enough, a group of fake humans, with no heart beat, appeared. I could smell their blood.

"Meal. They are fake humans, but have real blood in them." I said. Aro looked excited.

Edward looked uncomfortable. I want to be able to read minds.

_I can't believe that she is soul mates with that, that, thing! I am going to win her back. -_Edward

I smiled and looked at Edward. "You are not going to win me back. I don't want you to."

He immediately stopped growling.

"How long was I changing for?" I asked Felix.

"A day and a half," he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"That was quick."

"Yes, well considering you didn't feel pain, I don't know what is to be expected." Felix said in my ear. I almost shivered.

I saw the group of fake humans dead on the floor. I didn't even hear them scream. Aro, Caius, and Marcus had bright red eyes. I smiled.

"I expect they were good?" I teased. They all nodded.

I want the bodies of the fake humans to disappear. I looked and they were gone.

"I wonder where they go." I mumbled.

IN THE GOBI DESERT

A pile of bodies fall from the sky.

"Ching, what is that?" Yun said.

Ching looked at the pile. "A gift from Buddah?"

Yun shrugged her shoulders. "No, they are dead."

"Food, Yun, food."

"Oh," she walked over to the Buddah statue. "Thank you, Buddah." She kissed his stomach.

IN VOLTERRA

"I don't know. It has to be somewhere where strange things happen." Felix laughed. I elbowed him.

"I'm serious. Where does it go? I mean, it can't just dissappear out of existence."

IN GOBI DESERT

"Yun, their skin is as hard as rock."

"You sure?" Yun asked Ching. He just nodded.

She picked up an arm and bit into it, hard. Her teeth went right through the flesh.

"No, Ching, I just bit down and I went right through."

Ching looked puzzled. He picked up an arm and bit down. His teeth, too went through the flesh. He tore it off with his teeth and put it on a skillet on top of a fire. It sizzled.

"Gross." Yun said.

She backed away and went back to their desert home.

IN VOLTERRA

"Oh, well. Where ever it goes, they are going to have a lot of things." I sighed.

I sat down on the floor and thought, I want a banquet of food, water, and clothes for a male and a female to appear. I opened my eyes and sure enough, it was all there. I want all the food, water, and clothes I just made appear go to the same exact location of the fake humans. It all disappeared.

IN GOBI DESERT

A big black spot was falling from the sky. Ching moved out of the way just before it fell on him. There was food, water, and clothes. They hadn't had that since they got lost. They have been eating their friends that were with them, that were sick. Yun was pregnant and Ching was the father.

"YUN! Get out here! Help me carry this in!" Ching grabbed a pile of food and water and brought them in a shack made out of sand.

Yun came out and gasped, tears filling her eyes.

IN VOLTERRA

I want to see what it looks like wherever I sent all the things.

I closed my eyes and saw two chinese people eating snakes in what looked like the middle of the desert. The women looked a few months pregnant. The man looked at the women lovingly. The women was crying, kneeling at the food.

"We haven't been blessed like this since we lived in China, Ching, two years ago."

He gave a sad smile. "I know, Yun, I know. This is a gift from the gods. We should appreciate this."

I opened my eyes. "Oh, god! That is terrible."

Felix looked concerned. "What?"

"The place where all the food goes, and the bodies, and the water and clothes, is a place in the middle of a desert. The people living there look lost and are starving. The women is pregnant and the man has to be her husband. They were crying over the food and water I just brought."

I closed my eyes and thought, I want a cool, proper house with enough bedrooms for their family to appear next to their current house in the desert.

IN GOBI DESERT

A black spot appeared next to the house. As soon as it landed, Yun started crying all over again. There was a beautiful house, two story, and it had a garage. Yun walked up to it and opened the door. She nearly collapsed when she saw all the furniture and baby toys scattered about the house. She went around and saw a kitchen, with an ice box, full of ice, a few bathrooms that had running water, a living room with a working TV, and she decided to go upstairs. There was a master bedroom, an office, and a babies room. The babies room had a crib, and a rocking chair. She opened the next three doors and saw a fully stocked library full of books in chinese, and two bedrooms that had three twin beds in each. She collapsed on the stairs and started to pray, thanking the god that he could be so generous.

IN VOLTERRA

"Care to explain?" Aro asked.

I smiled. "I just gave a lost family in the middle of the desert a home, food, water, and clothes."

Felix smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I think I love that about you most."

I smiled even bigger. "I'm glad.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


	6. It's Been ADOPTED!

Whelp, IZZY VOLTURI's been adopted! The lovely Ichigo1027 has kindly been granted permission to take it off my hands!

u/ 3056402/ - Her profile

Thanks for doing this, Ichigo1027!

Lot's of love,

Ana xoxo

* * *

Lots of love,  
Ana xoxo

Follow me on Twitter: Anastaesija

Tumblr: ed-and-edwina  
Tumblr: anotherdustyrecordontheshelf 


End file.
